Suffering the Consequences One Week Later
by Javajunkie123
Summary: Luke and Lorelai break up in Season 5. One week later she will reveal something that will change his thinking. OK this is my first fic and I suck at summaries so cut me some slack. lol  Please R&R!
1. Becoming That Girl

"Mom you can come in…it doesn't bite," said Rory trying to coax her mother into her new apartment.

"I know but it is weird to be in your _and_ Logan's apartment…Its like you have your own life and don't need me anymore." Lorelai said sadly ducking her head so Rory wouldn't see the gallon of unshed tears threatened to spill out.

"Oh mom! I will always need you!" she said running up to her mom and hugged her so hard … the tears came. "Now lets do what we came here to do … okay?"

"Sure" whispered a now even more depressed Lorelai.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked a little too perky Rory.

"Yeah" whispered Lorelai as she lifted a small box out of the pharmacy bag. Rory could tell she was dreading the upcoming results. For the last week, ever since Luke broke up with her, she has been quiet and boring, two things a Gilmore Girl never is. She was basically completely lifeless. She is definitely not the same as before.

"Well then, lets get this show on the rode," she said trying to perk up her mother. "The bathroom is right through that door. Call if you need me."

With the world's smallest smile on her face, Lorelai nodded and walked toward the bathroom, but was stopped when Rory came up and give her a huge hug. "Don't worry so much, but remember, if it is positive, I will stop loving you." spoke a perky Rory.

Lorelai just looked at her with big eyes filled with unshed tears," Obviously your not in the mood for jokes." deadpanned a less then enthusiastic Rory.

Slowly shaking her head Lorelai walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and slowly opened the package.

When she was done she set the test on the box, set the timer, and sat on the toilet, looking at the mirror wondering who that lifeless women was that was staring back at her.

Sitting there, she realized she has become exactly what she never ever wanted to be: _**That Girl**_.

She wanted to cry, scream, do something other than sit here and wait. She was furious with herself for becoming _**That Girl**_, but even more furious at Luke for not trusting her and believing Christopher.

_**Christopher**_, just thinking about the name made her sick. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon.

Just then, the timer's shrill scream echoed through the apartment. "Well, its time to face the music." She stood up and walked over to the test. She looked down and…


	2. The Second He Hung Up

Disclaimer: ok I forgot this early I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

Previously on STC1WL…

She got up and walked over to the test. She looked down and… 

…Everything went black. She fainted, knocking the test over as she went down.

Outside, Rory was reading the paper and drinking coffee, she realized if it is positive she would have to get rid of all the coffee out of the apartment and moms house. She knew it was going to be positive.

She wished her mom could be happy about it though, but as she said, it was just too much. Having thought it over she decided to dump out all the coffee and light a candle to get the smell out of the room.

Just as she finished she heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. She ran to the door, ripped it open and saw Lorelai passed out on the floor in a heap. Rushing to her side, Rory first checked her pulse, weak but there.

After finding it, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Panicking, she did the first thing that came to mind: Luke.

She didn't care that her mom and Luke broke up. Luke and her still talk and she stopped by the diner once in awhile. Luke had always been there for them and he promised that would never change.

Quickly forgetting about the pregnancy test she ran from the bathroom and grabbed her phone and dial the number she knew by heart. "Come on, come on, pick up!" Rory chanted as the phone rang and in a second…

"Luke's" answered a gruff, slightly pissed off voice.

"Like! I need your help! Mom passed out and I don't know what to do! She was then the next minute, BOOM she was out the floor. I mea she hasn't been eating much and she never drinks coffee anymore and she said she hasn't slept for days. She said it was just the 24-hour bug going around." She pauses and takes a big breath then continues. "But I could see it in her eyes that she was lying and that it was because of the break up. And Sookie says she is always in her office and the few times she does come out her eyes are red and puffy and her voice is hoarse like she'd been crying. And I know you guy's broke up and you probably don't wanna see her but I didn't know who else to call." She shouted into the phone in only two breaths.

"Whoa, Rory slow down, did you say that Lorelai fainted!?" Luke asked semi-calmly

"Yeah, we are at my apartment near Yale cause she had to…" realizing she shouldn't go any father she continued differently "…um well we had to do something and she went into the bathroom and I heard a thud and when I opened the door, there she was on the floor. She is breathing and everything but she is completely unconscious. Ugh! I didn't know what to do!" Rosy shouted a bit more calmly so Luke would understand.

"Sit tight I will be there soon." Stated Luke and a second later he hung up.

The second he hung up he was in full speed. "Cesar, you're in charge!" he shouted to the back.

"You got it. When will you be back?" he asked, but it was too late. Luke was already out the door and half way to his truck across the street. He flew into his truck and sped off.

10 minutes and at least 7 laws broken later he was in front of the apartment. It was big and expensive looking: _Logan._

Within seconds he was in front of the apartment door. He began knocking fiercely.

Inside Rory was trying to al least prop her mom up cause she was too heavy to move herself. Then she heard the knocking and ran the door… pregnancy test _still_ forgotten.

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Well here is my second chapter and I will try to add a new chapter everyday so bare with me. P.S. this is def. not going to be like a 30 chapter thing. But I now like writing and may write more stories!! Peace Out!!


	3. Thinking Can Be Very Useful

Previously on STC1WL

_…Everything thing went black._

_Then she heard the knocking and ran to the door... pregnancy test __**still**__ forgotten._

Luke was outside waiting. He heard running footsteps and a second later the door was ripped open and there stood a frantic Rory.

"Where is she?" Luke barked.

"Follow Me," yelled Rory while running through the apartment. "She is in here." She said coming up to the bathroom.

When Luke looked through the door the scene before him broke his heart. The love of his life was lying on the cold tile floor, head propped up on the edge of the tub.

He ran to her side, as he leaned down to pick her up he noticed a small tube like object in her hand. Not thinking about it he tossed it in the trash and quickly scoped her up in the bridal position and carried her to the bedroom where Rory directed him to the bed.

"Go get a cold, wet wash cloth." Directed Luke.

"Okay, be right back," said Rory running out the door to the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen in search of the washcloth, all the while silently praying that her mom would be okay. She knew she could trust Luke with her mom but if something happened, she would never be able to forgive herself for calling Luke and not 911! Ugh! She got into Chilton and Yale and she couldn't think to call 911! (A/N: haha is this for LorLukealways lol)

Oh boy, would she never ever be able to forgive herself if something happens. But then again living with guilt is one thing but living without Lorelai is something different all together.

_Meanwhile_ in the bedroom Luke carefully placed Lorelai on the bed, propped her up, and gently brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He took her hand in his, kissed her forehead, and whispered," Come on Lorelai, wake up. Come on baby, open your eyes."

Even though they broke up and she isn't his anymore he was yearning to see her baby blue eyes looking back at him. After a minute or two of whispering encouraging words and gently shaking her shoulders, he decides to wait for Rory to get back.

Sighing in defeat he rested his head in his hand and gazed up and her while lightly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. All the while thinking of how he thought he would never be able to be this close to her, let alone touch her ever again.

Even under these circumstances he was happy to be in her presence. The room always lights up when she was in it, sleeping or awake. But this time was different. She has bags under her eyes and a small frown where her beautiful, radiant smile usually is. She looks very tired.

He wonders if this break up has been harder on her than he thought. Then he remembers what Rory said on the phone. Coming to the realization that all her pain was his entire fault, he became furious with himself. He had the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and the love of his life right in front of him and he let her go just because of one small lie. Even after she repeatedly told him nothing happened and pleaded with him until tears started to from in her eyes, he still let her go.

Although, he was pissed at her for lying, he understood why she didn't tell him. She was there when he beat up a _car_ when he found out his wife that he didn't love was cheating on him. He could only imagine what she thought he would do if he thought she was cheating on him. It takes a lot to understand a Gilmore Girl, but he thinks he is almost there.

Thinking about their history, he also realized the stupid town didn't help them any. They were always watching them just waiting for something bad to happen. As Lorelai said, "We the _**IT**_ couple of this town."

Just then Rory walked in with the washcloth. Handing it to him she said, "Here, nice and cold." He could tell she had been crying but didn't mention it. Taking the towel he said, " Thanks, why don't you go lie down, I got it from here." He figured she wanted to have a long cry so he gave her an opening.

"Yeah, I think I will. Come get me if she wakes up," she said walking out of the room.

After placing the wet washcloth on the nightstand. He gently grabbed her legs so he could pull her towards the end of the bed, so she would be more lying than sitting up. He then placed the washcloth on her forehead after gently rubbing it down her neck. Figuring the cold water would wake her up, he figured right.

About a few seconds after he placed the washcloth on her forehead and rested his own head on the bed, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for a few second till she noticed his presence and realized where she was.

With droopy eyes, she looked over at him and whispered, "Luke, what are you doing here?" Since his head was down this voice startled him. Noticing the panicked look in her eyes he quickly responded, "Shh… its okay, go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Noticing she shivered, he got up, grabbed the small blanket at the foot of the bed and placed it over her just as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. Seeing the she was asleep, he sat back on the bed next to her and got lost deep in thought.

After thinking for a few minutes, he began to wonder why she started to panic when she realized where she was and the fact that he was there. He though of a few reasons but one stuck with him. It must have something to do with the small tube thing he found in her hand. Deciding to investigate, he slowly got off the bed, trying not to wake her.

After successfully making it off the bed and out of the room, he started to walk towards the bathroom, stopping only to cover a sleeping Rory curled up on the couch. When he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks his heart clenched.

Continuing to the bathroom, he remembered he put it in the trash. Walking over to the trashcan, he saw the tube and picked it up. What he saw nearly knock him over. In bold letters on the digital screen, read one word: **PREGNANT.**

**A/N: okay it is like 11:15 and I am very tired so cut me some slack on this one. Lol. I will try to update Mon. or Tues. Def. More Luke/Lorelai stuff next chapter! Peace – Out!!**


	4. Ball in your Court

Previously on STC1WL…

Ok I'm too lazy to do this part so if you want to know what happened previously… go look yourself. Lol

After staring at the test for what seemed like forever, he snapped back to reality. He placed the test back in the trash and slowly started to walk to the kitchen. When re reached the counter he sat for a little while. He thought of how he wanted her back and now especially because of the baby.

But then a very painfully realization hit and hit hard. Was the baby his? Even though Lorelai claimed nothing happened he still had a little bit of doubt because they were after all drunk. He quickly shook off the thought; Lorelai would never ever do something like that… right?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Rory shifting on the couch. He walked over to her and noticed she kicked the covers on the floor and was shivering. He quickly picked up the blanket and recovered her. He was worried about her. She looked very tired and he assumed she would sleep threw the entire night. Then he headed for the bedroom.

The sight of this once happy, beautiful, full of life women, that now look tired and heartsick, broke his heart all over again. He walked to the bed and lied down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. Just before dozing off her noticed that the small frown and worried expression on her face had turned into a smile. Knowing that he can still make he smile left him a very happy man. That thought alone helped him sleep better.

About 5 hours later it was 11 o'clock and Luke slowly awoke from one of the best sleeps he has had in a while. Looking over to the beautiful being sleeping next to him, he notices her starting to stir. Slowly her eyes opened, but took a minute to see where she was.

Kissing her shoulder, Luke whispered, "Good morning sleeping beauty," Rubbing is hand over the spot he kissed. "Did you sleep well?" She slowly nodded as she turned to face him in his arms. "Luke… Why are you here?" Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Rory called me. You pasted out and she couldn't move you, so she called me. You remember?" Luke asked patiently. "Umm… yeah some." Lorelai spoke accidentally letting a tear fall, leaving a wet rail down her cheek. "Oh, Lorelai. What's wrong? Come on you can tell me." Luke said trying to coax the problem out into the open.

"It's just… things" sniffles, "…work…" sniffles, "and… you." Lorelai said quietly trying not to let him see how hurt she really was, …but failing miserably. "Oh Lorelai, I'm here now so calm down." Luke said in a quiet voice trying to stop any more crying.

"But not for the last week!" Lorelai shouted as the tears flowed freely. Luke was surprised by her outburst. He figured she would be fine without him since she had Rory and _Christopher _and the majority of the town. Sitting there next to the love of his life as she cried her eyes out he did the only thing he though would help.

He wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, and while cradling her face in his hands; he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. At first, the kiss completely shocked her but she quickly recovered slowly kissing him back. Soon Luke tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over he lips and she opened her mouth immediately granting him access.

Their tongues began to do an ancient dance that they were quite familiar with. Then the hands began to roam. Her arms immediately found their way around his neck and she began playing with the small curls that stuck out from under his hat, near his neck. As soon as her arms went to his neck, he moved his hands to go around her waist, deepening the kiss even more.

Soft moans escaped Lorelai's mouth as Luke slowing turned them over so he was now hovering over her and she lie there begging for more. The kiss only lasted a few minutes until Lorelai snapped back to reality.

Gently placing a hand on his cheek, she carefully pushed him away. Both we slightly out of breath. "Luke," breathed Lorelai, " we… we … we can't do this, especially here." Taking a deep breath, "You broke up with me… remember, kissing me doesn't mean I will forget all the pain you put me through and all the pain I out you through. It doesn't make everything magically better." She said this sadly, dropping her eyes away from his gaze, and slowly sliding out from under him.

When she got out from under him she fixed her clothes and sat on the couch across the room leaving Luke on the bed, along… with his thoughts. He wanted to get back together. He loves her and now she is pregnant with his baby. He looked over at Lorelai on the couch, curled in a ball, staring at the ground, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing that the ball was obviously in his court, so to speak. Slowly standing up, he walked over to the couch and sat down. She slowly turned her head and looked at him while wiping the tears off her face. "Lorelai, this past week has been hell for me. I have harmed the 2 most important things in my life: the diner… and you. I miss you so much. Now that I know what it is like to be with you. I don't think I could go back to being friends or living without you in my life. Lorelai, basically, …I …I …I love you." Luke sighed in relief knowing that he finally said it to the one who truly deserved it.

Sitting there Lorelai was completely floored by his confession. She knew he felt that way but didn't think he would actually say it. She also knows that she feels the same way, but was she ready to let him know. Seeing the look of worry in his eyes she realized she had yet to respond.

That is not the kind of thing someone says then you just sit there staring at them. So, she leaned in and gave him a passionate yet short kiss. As she pulled back, she whispered in his ear. " I …love you too." With that Luke responded with cat-like reflexes pinning her to the couch with both arms held above her head with one hand and massaging her neck with the other, while his lips attached to hers.

Lorelai moaned with pleasure as Luke slipped his tongue into her mouth. While doing that he let go of her neck and ran his hand up and down the side of her body, exciting a long moan to come from Lorelai, especially when his thumb brushed pass her beast. After a few minutes, Lorelai decided it was time to mark her territory.

Detaching her lips from his, she starting sucking on his neck. She alternated between sucking, licking, and biting, which Luke was clearly enjoying by the sound of his groaning. Before he realized what she was doing and could stop her, she gave the hicky one last lick, them moved to suck on his ears and then to his bottom lip.

Before his brain could loose function completely one last thought entered his mind: _Rory_. Luke shot up taking Lorelai completely by surprise. "Okay, see I know what you are thinking and I would love to believe me…" Lorelai smiled at that. ", But we are in Rory _and_ Logan's apartment, on a small couch, with Rory in the next room."

Luke said almost completely out of breath. " This is one of the few times I am going to say this, so don't get used to it, but you're right." Lorelai said while trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw that Luke had a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, don't get all cocky, mister!" she said whacking his arm lightly. With that Luke leaned down to her ear and whispered very seductively, "Dirty." That is when Lorelai broke out in giggles. After calming down she said, "Alright, I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed cause I haven't had a good night sleep in a week."

Luke nodded and they slowly started to untangle themselves. Then they got up, put there shoes on and walked out of the room. Lorelai stopped to write Rory a note saying all is well and that her and Luke went home. The drive home seemed terribly slow. When they finally arrived, they got out of the truck, and walked up to the house hand in hand.

When they got into the house, Lorelai tossed her keys on the table and they took off their coats and walked up the stairs hand in hand and in a comfortable silence. As soon as they enter her room Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks, startling Luke. "What wrong?" asked a very concerned Luke.

"Your stuff, I don't know where any of it is. I told Rory to hide it so I wouldn't have to see it and remember you. Oh my, I need to find it!" Lorelai said starting for the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," Luke said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. "Now don't go getting all upset. You need a good night sleep, now take this," Luke said in a soothing voice, whiling taking his flannel shirt off, "and go into the bathroom and get ready for bed."

"Okay, be back in a sec." Lorelai said leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips, but Luke would have none of that. He grabbed her waist with one hand and put the other in her soft wavy hair and kissed her passionately with every feeling in him.

After letting her go he said, "Now go get dressed," and slapped her butt as she walked out the door. When she turned around, mouth agape, all he did was wink and take off his t-shirt leaving her the view of his muscular back walking to the bed.

She quickly ran to change and get ready for bed. She came back to find Luke in bed, wearing only a pair of boxers, half asleep. She crawled into bed and lied half on top of him and their feet were tangled. Lorelai then gently laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and whispered, "Good night, I love you." Then kissed his chest. Luke then responded with "Good night, I love you more." And kisses her head.

And with that they both feel into a deep sleep with huge smiles on their faces.

**A/N: ok Long chapter. I will be adding another tomorrow and soon I will be wrapping this baby up! Thank for the support… Peace – Out!!!**


	5. It all comes crashing down

The next morning Lorelai woke up late. It was 10 o'clock so she couldn't fall back to sleep. She tried to move but then realized that Luke's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

The last night events came crashing back. She was overwhelmed by all the love she felt for this man and the fact that it is reciprocated. She was so happy that the tears came. Trying not to wake the beautiful man that lay under her, she slowly started to slip off the bed.

Just then the arm around her tightened its grip pulling her back on to him. "Where are you going?" mumbled a half sleeping Luke. "Coffee," was the whispered response, then he loosened his grip and slowly fell back to sleep.

Lorelai took that as her cue to go. Slowly slipping off the bed Lorelai put on her slippers and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, She went into the cupboard, got coffee and a cup. She filled the coffee machine with water and then turned it on.

She decided to go watch T.V. while she waited. Walking into the living room she notice Luke's army jacket hanging in the foyer. She smiled realizing that it is where it belongs. She sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. She tuned into The View.

Some lady was on telling a sappy love story. The woman broke up with her boyfriend, and then she found out she was pregnant, then they got back together, but when she told him about the baby, he left her.

"Oh my god," Lorelai whispered. She is in the some situation except the fact that she didn't tell Luke yet. Lost in thought Lorelai didn't even notice Luke come down the stairs, then come and sit next to her.

The whole time she was trying to figure out how to tell him. "Lorelai?" asked a calm and now worried Luke. "You okay?"… Still no response. Now Luke was really worried. Lightly shaking her, he yelled "LORELAI!!!" That got her attention.

She jumped clear off the couch. "Oh my god, Luke what is your problem?" asked a frantic Lorelai. "My problem? You're the one in LaLa Land!" said a very annoyed Luke. "Well no need to break my eardrum." Stated Lorelai.

Luke shot her an I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-games look. With a defeated sigh, Lorelai said "Sorry… ugh I don't want to fight anymore." Leaning up for a lingering kiss.

As they parted, Luke said, "I love you" and was rewarded with "I love you too." Smiling Lorelai got up and said "Okay, coffee time." The realization hit Luke. She can't have coffee while she is pregnant, can she?

"Ummm… you should really cut back on the coffee, Lorelai."

"How 'bout not," laughed Lorelai walking into the kitchen. "Oh shit" mumbled Luke following her into the kitchen. "Okay see, you can't drink that coffee," said Luke trying not to let her on, but failing miserably.

"Ummm… and why is that?" asked a slightly annoyed Lorelai, standing with her hands on her hips. _Oh well. Might as well get this over with_. "Okay, I have a confession to make," started Luke.

Lorelai just stared at him with a worried expression on her face. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued, "Well, ummm… see I … ummm…know …that ummm…" Luke stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out!" yelled at very annoyed Lorelai. Sighing in defeat Luke whispered. "I know that you are pregnant."

"Okay, I don't know if I should be happy or no that I couldn't hear you?" questioned Lorelai, still looking very annoyed. "I know that you are pregnant!" shouted Luke "no thanks to you" he added as an after thought.

He looked up at Lorelai. She looked as if she was slapped across the face by the Hulk. "How?" she asked. Now pissed off Luke said, "Well, when I picked you up from the bathroom, the test was still in your hand. I'm guessing that is why you fainted."

_Oh my god, he knew this whole time. Oh god, that is why he wanted to get back together. For the baby, not me._ Coming to the realization, tears began to flow freely down her face. The whole time, Luke was staring at her. When he saw the tears he knew he had done, something stupid.

_Oh boy, I am so stupid. Damn it! But I have a right to protect my baby. It is my baby, right? _Luke decided standing there was stupid. So he went up to her to give her a comforting hug but was stopped when she placed a hand in front of him, telling him to stop.

Now Luke was really confused. "Lorelai, I…" Luke started but was interrupted. "Stop." Lorelai barked. "You… ummm… you… ah… you need to leave…now." Luke was completely stunned.

"How about no, we need to talk about this." Luke said. "There is nothing to discuss…you lied to me! You knew this whole time and didn't say anything!"

"Neither did you!" he shouted back. "I was scared, I though if I told you, you would only want to get back together cause of the baby." Said lorelai a lot quieter. "Oh Lorelai. You know I love you."

"Are you sure its not the baby you love and not me!" countered Lorelai. "What!" that really shocked him. "Did you get back together with me just because I am pregnant?"

_Oh my god, how could she think something like that, its crazy? Ah man, maybe my actions don't speak loud enough_. With that Luke forgot to answer her question.

Looking up at her his heart broke all over again. She stood before him with tears streaming down her face and her arms wrapped protectively around herself. "Oh Lorelai…" Luke stared but was not aloud to finish.

"Luke, I will never keep you away from your child, but we, as a couple, will be no more than co-parents." She said sadly walking toward the door, needing to get fresh air.

Luke was so mad at himself he accidentally let one of his thoughts slip out. "How do we know if it is even my baby?" Luke shouted at her retreating figure, but instantly regretted it.

After hearing this he stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning to face him, make-up running down her face. "Wow, I never knew that you opinion of me is that low…and the reason I told you to leave the first time was so that we wouldn't say anything that we would regret later." She sniffled and wiped the tears away then continues, "I am going to go for a walk… please be gone when I return."

With that he knew he blew it. God was he stupid or what. He relized that he couldn't live without her anymore, he had to do something to make it right.

Lorelai…I…I…ummm…you should wear a jacket so you don't get sick… it would be bad for the baby." He said chickening out. But as soon as he said that she stared at him and he knew he did it all wrong.

He could see all the pain and sadness in her eyes where the little spark used to be. He did that. That thought made him even angrier with himself. Her angry yet depressed voices jarred him from his thoughts.

"Right… wouldn't want to hurt the _baby_." She snapped and ran out the door leaving a completely shocked Luke behind.

A/N: ok people. The next chapter will be the last. I have it written but no time to put it up yet. Mon. it will be up. Peace- out!!


	6. Then all is well

Last Chapter People!!!!!!!

And here we go…

Five minutes later Luke found himself at the diner. He went into the kitchen to talk to Caesar. "Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs for a little while, yell if you need me." Then her turned and started towards the stairs.

"Sure, but boss?" Luke grunted in response and stopped to listen. "Umm… Lorelai is upstairs, throwing up in your toilet." The second he heard that, he bolted up the stairs. As soon as he opened the door, he heard her hurling her guts out into the toilet.

He walked over to the bathroom. _Morning Sickness _he figured. He came up from behind her and gently began to rub her back. When she was done, he gave her a wet cloth to clean up. Then she sat on the floor next to him. "I'm sorry… I'll just go." She said as she began to get up, but he stopped her.

"Lorelai, I want to apologize. I am so sorry for everything. I know you wouldn't cheat on me and I didn't mean to say it. I also did not want to get back together because of the baby. I decided I wanted you back a long time before I found out about the baby. Yes, I am going to love this baby, but more importantly, I love you. My life is nothing without you in it. I love you with all my heart and I should have done this before…" he held up the one-minute finger and ran out of the room.

He came back with one hand behind is back. He sat down in front of her, took her hand in his, and said, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" Lorelai was floored; she couldn't speak so instead she nodded yes. Smiling Luke slowly opened the box and put a ring on her finger.

"Oh my god, Luke this is beautiful." She said with happy tears flowing freely. "It was my mothers, she told me to give it to the love of my life." As soon as he said that she flung herself onto him and said, "I love you."

With that Luke scoped her up, bridal style and carried her to the bed where he made sweet love to her.

About an hour later, they lay in bed, in a comfortable silence. "Wow, they are right… make-up sex is so such better." With that Luke laughed and pinned her to the bed, "Well, get ready for round two!"

---------------

Nine months and four days later, Elizabeth Maria Dane was born. Two months after that Lorelai and Luke were bound in Holy Matrimony.

A/N: yeah I know the end sucked. Feed back please!! Sequel? Ideas for other stories?

Review please!!


End file.
